paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Table
} |name = Map Table |supertitle = Gameplay Object |image = MapTable.png |levelunlocked = 17 |clearland = Yes |landcost = 5000 |requiresrepairs = Yes |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 16 Hours |hurrycost = 2 |gridsize = 3x3 }} Explore the world around you! Collect Map Pieces and use the Map Table to discover new and exotic locations with exclusive goods not found anywhere else. Unlocking the Map Table Use the Map Table and collect Map Pieces to discover new and exotic locations, with exclusive goods not found anywhere else! The Map Table can be found in the area right above the Treehouse Storage. You’ll need to reach Level 17 before you can clear the land and repair the Map Table for use! Map Pieces Map Pieces: , , and . Map pieces are a special trade reward given by . They can also be collected as a possible reward for a Wish of Exploration or Fate at Wishing Wellspring Island, from Pet Feedings, chests or sales in the World Market. Scrap of Paper is offered in trade for Windmill or Treehouse Expansion Materials at Great Crate Islet, Steppin' Stairs Islet, Perfect Pulley Islet, or Windy Windmill Islet once you reach the sufficient relationship level. Inked Remnants, Map Key and Secret Passage are offered in trade at Carl's Cabin. Secret Passage is ONLY available with this method. Collecting Map Pieces will allow you to unlock new locations on your Map Table! Using the Map Table Use the Map Table or Map button to view your Map. Tap the islands on your map to unlock and visit! Trade with islanders to unlock their rare goods! Every new character has plenty of goods to buy and sell, so be sure to visit and trade with islanders as often as you can! Once your relationship with an islander reaches level 5, you’ll unlock their rare item. You’ll always be able to trade for this unique item, so come back whenever you’re in need! Neighbouring Islands : }} Exploring New Trade Islands Trade Islands have their own Trade Posts orders for you to browse, so be sure to visit as often as you can! At these islands, you can build relationships with characters to earn rare resources and exclusive decorations for your island. Except Relic Ruins that only a place for a mini-game who rewards you with exclusive decorations. Unique Resources Some Trade Islands have a unique resource which is only obtained from that island! Once your relationship with a character reaches Level 5, you’ll unlock a third slot on that character’s Trade Post where you can purchase these unique resources. One exception is Carl's Cabin: whatever your relationship level with Carl you can obtain for 4x Unique Decorations Most islands introduce an exclusive pet or decoration you can only find there! Once your relationship with an islander reaches its maximum level (10, except for Carl whose maximum is 5), the object is unlocked, then touch the object to place it in your stock of decorations in the build menu. If you’d rather not wait, it’s sometimes possible to purchase the pet or item using . Pets : , Ghost Ship Cove Pets : , , , , , , , Adventuring Ship Pets : see Adventuring Ship Decorations : , , , , , , , , , Relics : see Relic Ruins Trivia * Nigel is the name of the seagull at the Map Table! fr:La_Table_à_Carte Category:Gameplay